The Blood Butcher
by Kronosphere
Summary: What happens when Konoha's council decides to get rid of their one jinchuriki, not knowing that he's a seal master or medic? What will they do when they decide to back for him, only to realize that due to a contract he made with the Sandaime that he no longer has to care about said village as they were the ones who broke the contract? Read up and find out more.


_The Blood Butcher_

 **This is a story of how Naruto is sent to prison for completing his mission and the many consequences of that move has on Konoha as a whole as it pertains to a certain blonde.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor is this story being made for profit.**

 _Chapter 1: Sentencing_

It's been two week since the Sasuke Uchiha retrieval mission.

Currently we find Naruto leaving the hospital and walking towards his apartment.

It's been a long week for Naruto as the injuries he sustained from the retrieval mission was quite severe, giving the Hokage ample reason to threaten the youth into staying. Under normal circumstances, this would be fine, except in this case anything was but fine as besides the initial surgery and treatment done by Lady Tsunade herself, his remaining injuries took less than four days to heal.

The Hokage herself didn't know this, however, as while she was busy with official duties, many of the hospital staff have been secretly poisoning, delaying treatment or giving incorrect medicine to the youth which resulted in his condition worsening and finally taking another full week before his new injuries finally healed and all toxic and non-productive medicine finally being flushed from his system.

Without waiting for the medical staff to do another round of poisoning and willing to accept any consequences he might face from the lady boss herself, Naruto snuck out of the hospital the first chance he got. This chance just so happened to be at dawn while all the hospital staff was sleepy and not fully committed to their duties.

It took Naruto half an hour to get to his apartment from the hospital by jumping on the rooftops. During the trip, he was thinking about all that had happened to him during the retrieval mission and what he experienced when he finally brought Sasuke through the village gate.

~~~~~~~~~ _ **Flashback**_ ~~~~~~~~~

 _Naruto had just managed to drag his mangled body through the village gate with the fugitive on his back when he was set upon by a group of people. This group included the Hokage's advisers, members of the civilian council, Kakashi and Sakura, and finally the Hokage herself._

 _When they saw the state in which the last Uchiha was in, Sakura and the members of the civilian council immediately rushed towards Naruto, taking him away towards the hospital, but not before pushing Naruto down unto the ground._

 _The Hokage's advisers said nothing themselves but they gave Naruto a dark glare before excusing themselves to follow the Uchiha. Sakura also rushed after the Uchiha but stopped and gave Naruto a glare as well before continuing. It was only when it was Lady Tsunade and Kakashi themselves that were left when they noticed the injuries on Naruto's body._

 _Lady Tsunade immediately started treatment on Naruto using the mystical palm technique, but when she noticed the full extent of the injuries on Naruto's body did her face pale slightly before she took him into her arms before rushing to the hospital at full speed along with Kakshi, who had a solemn expression on his face when he saw the extent of Naruto's injuries, including the closed circular wound on his shoulder which looked eerily similar to the after effects of a chidori._

 _After getting into the hospital, Tsunade immediately rushed Naruto into the operating room where she spent the next 17 hours, doing her absolute best, to keep the youth alive. Medically speaking, Naruto died four times due to his heart stopping but Tsunade had managed to bring the youth back every time. It was only at the end of that trial did Naruto's condition finally stabilized and the operation come to an end._

 _After the operation, Tsunade had Naruto moved to a, what she thought, secure hospital room where Naruto was allowed to rest. Making sure that he was fine, Tsunade then left to continue doing her Hokage duties in the village, occasionally checking in on him every few hours. Everything went exactly like that for the next four days until he woke up._

~~~~~~~~~ _ **Flashback End**_ ~~~~~~~~~

Shaking his head clear of all the memories he just re-lived from the previous week, Naruto went into his apartment and took up an inconspicuous ball. Making sure that his apartment was empty, Naruto then touched a spot on the ball which caused the ball to flash a few times before a bunch of lines spread all across the room, activating security seals to keep unwanted people out.

Contrary to popular belief within Konoha, Naruto isn't an idiot. By all rights one could call him a mad genius but no one knew this besides the recently deceased Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. At the age of five, Naruto had found a recently discarded book on sealing arts. Being the curious child he was, Naruto took up the book and started reading it, only to become hooked on its contents. It had taken him a few days to finish reading the book before he went to the Sandaime at the time to help him with the parts he didn't understand. The Sandaime was quite shocked at the time when Naruto approached him as the book Naruto was reading was the intermediate version of seal theory. What was special about this book is that most people wouldn't understand anything in it unless they read the beginner version, and yet here comes Naruto, a five year old child, asking him for help with this book. And the parts that Naruto himself needed help with was with details that dealt with the direct foundation of seal theory itself.

Instead of actively teaching Naruto the parts he didn't understand, Hiruzen gave Naruto two books and sent him on his way. The two books were _'Beginner Seal Theory'_ and _'Advanced Seal Theory'._ After taking the books home and reading them in the order that the Sandaime gave him, Naruto's understanding of the sealing arts went up by a few levels and that is what started Naruto out with the sealing arts. Due to a deal he made with the Sandaime, however, Naruto hid his genius and played the fool so that none of the villagers would ever notice this.

A few years later and Naruto could already create seals unique just to him, one such factor being that all his seals are completely invisible and untraceable unless he himself decides to show them. Proof of this is the fact that his entire apartment has security seals wrapped all around it yet none of the other villagers, whether they are ninjas or not, noticed any of them, granted that he doesn't really activate them unless they are actively needed to prevent others from disturbing him while he's doing seal work or needs to heal, like now.

Making sure the security seals are active, Naruto then went into his bathroom to take a shower before returning to his bedroom. In the bedroom, Naruto tapped another spot on that ball which caused a change to occur with his bed. From a plain, undecorated bed, seals began to appear on and around the bed, giving off a greenish glow. This seal could be considered Naruto's greatest work to date as it creates a zone that promotes healing for anyone who steps into it. This specific seal is one Naruto has only ever had to use five times in his entire thirteen years of life as it requires:

A massive amount of chakra to support its usage. This chakra comes from the many chakra storage scrolls he's made over the years in case of emergencies.

There are to any hidden injuries or any kind of dangerous poison in his system that the fox can't actively flush out before it does lasting damage.

This time just so happens to cover both prerequisites as someone managed to slip a very dangerous poison into his system that the fox is actually failing to do anything against and there are some wounds from the operation two weeks back that haven't healed due to the interference by the hospital staff that tried to poison him while he was unresponsive.

Seeing the healing zone stabilize, Naruto then placed down the ball in its holder in the room before he went into the centre of the healing formation. He sat in a meditative position, simultaneous meditating while allowing the formation to do its work.

This lasted for several hours where majority of the hidden injuries were healed and most of the poison was gone before he was disturbed by someone knocking on the door. Considering his current condition, he would normally ignore the person until he was done healing but the person outside just so happened to be Anbu, so he knows this wasn't a social visit and he didn't want the person to try and bust down his door. Granted, Naruto was confident the Anbu wouldn't be able to enter but he doesn't need people knowing he's got professional grade security for his room when he's supposed to be a moron. That would trigger way too many red flags and cause people to ask too many questions.

Seeing that he had no choice if he wanted to keep his secrets, Naruto got off his bed before taking up the ball from its holder and deactivating all active seals in the house under silencer mode, another unique trait of Naruto's seals.

All seals upon activation and deactivation generates a low pulse of chakra, Naruto's lower than usual due to his fine tuning but the pulse still remains. Any proper ninja should be able to pick up on that pulse whenever they are close to the source, especially if the source is as huge as Naruto's apartment. To counter this, Naruto created a seal that can generate a pulse of chakra on the opposing frequency of the pulse from the other seals which would cancel each other out as soon as they were created, thus dubbing it the silencer mode. Due to the peculiarity of the seals silencer mode is used to counter, it is still a work in progress that only works on specific seals he's set it up to counter, like every seal for his apartment.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto got dressed in something decent, went to the front door, placing the ball back in its original position before opening the door. Opening the door revealed two anbu wearing blank masks. That was Naruto's first sign that something was wrong. Only one organization in Konoha that has anbu wearing blank masks and he knew whenever that group decided to act, shit's about to hit the fan.

One of the anbu gave Naruto what appeared to be an expressionless look before saying, "Your presence is required within the council room."

That was Naruto's second sign that something was wrong. Naruto sneaking out of the hospital to return home should have warranted being summoned directly to Tsunade's office where she would manhandle and nag him for a while before letting him go. For him to be summoned to the council chambers meant that this was now an official issue and if the vibes he was getting from the two blank masked anbu before him was anything to go by, then he knew damn sure whatever is going to happen won't be any good for him.

Instead of acting contrary to their expectations, Naruto gave a wide goofy grin before responding, "Sure, just give me a sec to lock up." He then proceeded to pick up his "keys" before giving the ball a light tap, activating the maximum security activation sequence for the apartment before he closed the door and turned the key in the lock, syncing with the security seal to have the apartment on total lockdown until his next appearance. He then turned to the two Anbu, signaling that he was ready before one of them placed a hand on Naruto before they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 _Konoha's Council Chambers_

Naruto and the two Anbu had just entered when he was restrained by the Anbu that brought him before his partner placed chakra suppression cuffs on his hands in front and a youkai sealing tag on his back. This, to Naruto, confirmed his earlier suspicions that whatever is about to go down will definitely be very bad for him.

Having his and the fox's chakra sealed along with being restrained by the cuffs, the two anbu released their hold on Naruto before disappearing into the shadows of the room. This allowed Naruto to get up and survey the room, not liking what he was seeing at all. In the room, all council member seats were occupied, whether they are shinobi or civilian, the elder advisers and the Hokage, minus the obvious Uzumaki and Namikaze seats. Behind the shinobi seats were the clan heirs, all present and accounted for, with a certain duck butt hairstyle being seen on the head of a body in the Uchiha seat. If one looked close enough, they would have noticed a very distinguishing head of pink standing behind a member of the civilian council that Naruto knows.

All of that, admittedly, was a bad sight to see as just with the clan heads this was already a serious matter. With the heirs being present, it meant he was going to be made an example of for whatever this council has decided. But that is not what bothered Naruto. The thing that bothered Naruto was the fact that Tsunade couldn't look him in the eye. From the moment he entered the room until now, he has looked at the face of everyone in the room. Some had dark smiles, some glared, and some even had an ugly face as if Naruto had killed their parents and raped the corpses in front of their eyes but the one that bothered Naruto the most was Tsunade's.

The reason for this is because she was actively trying her best to avoid his eyes, to the point of propping her elbows on the desk in front of her and having both hands block her forward view. If nothing else had done it before, that response from Tsunade, displaying her helplessness in the matter, had told him just how much shit he was to expect and from the looks of it, it's enough to bury him.

Before he could dwell on this any further, however, one of the three members of the elder council stood up, gathering the attention of all occupants in the room. The one who stood up was called Danzo, a war hawk from the same age period as the Third Hokage. Don't let his crippled appearance fool you, he's just as dangerous if not more so from his time of active service. At least, this was the feeling Naruto got from the man, especially when he looks at the bandaged body parts on the old man. They always gave him a dangerous feeling like underneath those bandages lie a secret that will screw everyone in the room.

Anyways, after standing up, Danzo gave the room a brief glance before stopping on the chained up Naruto. He then smiled before addressing the entire council, "Today, the council has been gathered to address the charges being brought up against one Naruto Uzumaki. The charges are the use of excessive force in the detaining and capture of one Sasuke Uchiha, along with the willful releasing of the nine tail fox's chakra. This has resulted in not only the extensive injuries on Sasuke Uchiha, but almost released said demon back on this village. There are witnesses amongst the members of your team as well as Sasuke Uchiha who provided testimonies to match these claims. These are severe charges Mr. Uzumaki, how do you plead?"

Hearing the words coming out of the mouth of the war hawk and looking at the expressions on his and the rest of the council's faces, he knew that regardless of what he plead, they were going to find him guilty. The fact that they even got the members of the retrieval squad to give such testimonies despite what happened proves that the council wanted him gone. That being the case, instead of getting up and shouting at the council for their BS allegations or try to plea for help from Tsunade or Jiraiya who's hiding in the shadows, Naruto did the unthinkable and said, "I plead guilty to all charges."

His words stunned everyone in the room, Tsunade more so as she no longer tried to avert her gaze from him but instead looked at the youth in aghast. Jiraiya himself stepped out of the shadows and walked over to stand beside Tsunade, sharing the same look on his face. The rest of the council, adults and heirs apparent alike shared faces of disbelief, especially the civilian council members. Don't get them wrong, everyone knows the charges are bullshit and that they were just doing it to screw the boy over while simultaneously get rid of him but seeing him accept the charges as they are left them feeling awkward. Danzo himself was looking at the boy while contemplating over why he suddenly felt that something wasn't right.

It took everyone a good few minutes to digest his words before Tsunade herself asked, "Are you sure you want to plead guilty to those charges Naruto? You of all people should know what that means don't you?"

"Of course I know what it means Lady Tsunade," hearing that address did not sit well with Tsunade. While anyone else could and should call her that and it doesn't affect her, the only except to that rule was Naruto as he normally found that form of address too formal and won't use it unless he's doing things strictly by the books. This let her know that regardless of what happens next, she will never be close to him now as she was in the past, "It means that now, the council will either have to send me to jail, stripping me of my position as a ninja of this village in the process or have me executed as a traitor for committing said crimes against the leaf. Hold up, I can't be executed on account of the release of the fox upon my death and since this village no longer has a member of the Uzumaki bloodline, the fox would reform in a decade or two and then raze this village to the ground, ending this village's legacy. That being the case, I can only be sent to jail."

When everyone heard his words, they were stunned. The reason; he was perfectly right. Most of the members in the room want Naruto gone, either by death or prison but they all just realized that they can't kill him, especially in Konoha as the fox would just return later on and since the Uzumaki bloodline is no longer present in the village, they won't be able to seal the fox again either thus making them truly screwed. While they were thinking along these lines, Naruto spoke up once more, "Besides, even if I tried to plead innocent, I would still have to face these same charges as the council was just itching to get the chance to overrule my appeal. There is that and the fact that they would hear you say something along the lines of _"I'm not able to do anything about this Naruto-kun.""_

Hearing these words, Tsunade immediately lowered her head while a small amount of pink graced her cheeks in embarrassment as she would have indeed said words along those lines. All while Naruto said his piece his head was facing down, clearly tired of looking at this council. Jiraiya for his part was thinking of how he failed both his student's son and his teacher who left the youth under his care.

It was only after this that Danzo chimed in again with a smirk, "Just like you've said Mr. Uzumaki, this council cannot risk executing, especially in the village considering what you have sealed in you. It doesn't mean we have to keep you locked up in Konoha though."

Hearing this, both Jiraiya and Tsunade simultaneously turned towards Danzo before saying, "You wouldn't?!"

Following this, Naruto actually looked up at Danzo, wondering just how worse he had it now. At worst he thought he would just be stuck in a hole a few miles outside of Konoha for the next decade or so until he dies in there for God knows whatever reason. Hearing Danzo's words and both Jiraiya and Tsunade's reactions told him that such a fate was actually wishful thinking on his part.

Seeing the look Naruto was giving him, Danzo actually gave a decent smile which quickly evolved into a sadistic smirk as he enunciated each word all while staring into his face, "To answer your Lady Tsunade, yes I would. Just like you said earlier Mr. Uzumaki, we cannot execute you in this village with the risk of the fox coming back to bite us so strong. Our only option, then, is to send you to jail. Contrary to your belief, however, is that you won't be spending time in Konoha's prison."

At this point Danzo gave a slight pause, whether it was to catch his breath or to ramp up the suspense, no one knew but it did just that. He then followed with, "Uzumaki Naruto, following your guilty plea, this council now strips you of your rank as a shinobi of this village and sentences you for ten years at the _**Blood Prison**_."

Those words caused every adult shinobi in the room to suck in a breath of cold air. The clan heirs saw their reactions and wondered why it was so exaggerated. All but the Nara Clan heir, Shikamaru Nara. When he heard the news he also sucked in a breath of cold air. Seeing this, his best friend, Akimichi Choji looked at him and asked what he knows.

Shikamaru's response to this was, "Dammit! This is really troublesome. The _**Blood Prison**_ is known as the most secure prison within the Elemental Nations. It's located on a remote island surrounded by whirlpools and the only way to leave is by finishing the full sentence, though most people don't last that long. The only way to even get to the island is by ship that's being guided by a special compass as there is a powerful seal surrounding the island that hides the island from the sky and there is no known map that displays its exact location. It houses the most dangerous criminals from all around the Elemental Nations in one place. It's impossible to escape as the whirlpools surrounding the island are extremely violent and once you've entered, all of your chakra will be sealed and the person with the only key is the warden himself."

These words caused all the kids to suck in a breath of cold air as they now understand just how screwed Naruto was. This caused a smirk to grace both Sakura's and Sasuke's faces though. Naruto also heard Shikamaru's words so he also understands what it means to be sent to that prison. He couldn't help but shake his head at how messed up this council was for wanting him out of the village and the extent they were willing to go.

At this time Danzo chimed in once more, feeling particularly proud with himself, "So Mr. Uzumaki, do you have any last words before you are escorted out of this village and towards prison?"

At this, Naruto gave Danzo a nod before turning to face the other members of the council, "I've got a few words for you guys alright. Since this is the repayment I get for completing a mission to retrieve your * _precious_ * Uchiha, you better hope he doesn't run away again, lest no one will be willing to take up that retrieval mission a second time."

These words caused the civilian council and the elder councilors to scowl, not that Naruto cared as he turned to face the shinobi clan heirs, "As for you guys on the retrieval squad, you know damn well what we faced out there and how each of you survived."

Those words caused the clan heirs to hang their heads in shame as they know damn well who saved them when they nearly died on that mission. Naruto then turned towards the youth with hair that resembles the rear end of a duck who smirked in his direction, indicating that Naruto lost out even though he brought him back to the village, "As for you Uchiha-teme, doesn't matter if you get these idiots to cast me out of the village and send me to jail because it doesn't change the fact that at the end of the day, I **BEAT** your ass and brought you back to the village, even after I held back in order to not kill you."

Hearing those words caused Sasuke's smirk to deform into a scowl, to which Naruto smiled at before turning towards the last two people he hasn't addressed yet, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Towards these two, all Naruto could do was sigh before saying, "Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya-shisho, thank you for all that you've done for me but our time has now come to an end."

Following this, Naruto walked towards Tsunade before reaching for the necklace around his neck and placed it in front of her, "I'm returning this to you Lady Tsunade. It seems like I wasn't able to dispel the curse on this thing after all. As for you Jiraiya-shisho, have the toads remove me from the summoner's scroll. Since I'm no longer a shinobi for the Konoha, I won't be using any summoning scroll associated with this village."

Those last words hurt Jiraiya as he knew that wasn't what the boy was feeling but said it so that this idiotic council won't make an issue out of it later on after he's gone. To this, Jiraiya could only give a dejected nod before turning away and disappearing back into the shadows of the room.

After seeing his nod, knowing that his message was delivered, Naruto then walked back to his original spot where the two blank masked anbu appeared. Just as they got to the door to the council chambers, Naruto stopped and turned towards the Tsunade before saying, "Lady Tsunade, when you get back to your office, check the safe for a contract with a seal resembling the fox on it. As of this moment, the contract is now complete."

Following which, a silent pulse of chakra was released from said contract which radiated throughout the entire village. Most people in the village were unaware of it but everyone in the council room felt the pulse of chakra and all of them instinctively felt a wave of unease creep into their beings.

 **Author's Note** **: It's been a good while since i've uploaded anything and now i've started a new story. Oh well, sorry for being gone for so long, i'll upload the other one within a few days. I've finished most of the latest chapter but had to erase the last part cuz i wasnt satisfied with how it turned out the first few dozen times. I'll try to sort that out and give you guys later on. Also, i've got a third story to give but i cant put a date to when i'll upload that. Just know its gonna be interesting. Anyways, thanks for the read and i hope you guys give me a review on this to let me know what's up. Later People :)))**


End file.
